Omega: Rise of the Giants and Gaea
by Rose Catcher
Summary: He has the taste of betrayal etched into his mind. His girlfriend dumped him, his friends weren't there when he needed them, and his own father disowned him. His name is Percy. What will happen when the giants and Gaea start to wake and they are in need of a hero? Will he come to save them? Or will he watch Olympus burn? INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! I know that I should be continuing my other stories….. but I'm kinda in a writer's block and stuff… but yeah, whatever. :D hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Percy looked back after he got to Thalia's tree. He thought about all of the good memories here. The place where he found out he was a son of Poseidon, the time when he had many friends and everybody hung out with him… and the place where he fell in love.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Percy was smiling as he was traveling back to camp. He finally completed the 12 Labors of Hercules to prove to Athena that he was worthy to propose to Annabeth. He really wanted to go see Annabeth – Percy missed her a lot. Heck, he even missed her name calling! But it was fine, Percy thought, he would see her today and then he would propose to her. He had a ring that was made by Hephaestus himself. It had Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Adamantium, with 3 diamonds on it. The one in the middle was gray with a hint of sea blue, and the two surrounding were sea blue. Engraved on it was: Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain 4ever. To sum it all up, It. Was. Beautiful. Percy was proud. _

_After he entered Camp Half-Blood he had to go to Chiron to let him know if the quest was successful or not._

"_Hey, Chiron!" Percy said. _

"_Ah, Percy, how was your quest? It went well I presume?" Chiron inquired. Percy nodded before saying, " Yeah, I finished it, uhh, can I go see Annabeth? I h-have something to ask her…" Percy stuttered while slowly turning red. Chiron chuckled a little bit and answered, "Of course." And he trotted away. Since Percy didn't know where Annabeth was, he asked Grover._

"_Hey Grover, do you know where Annabeth is?" Percy asked, excited. Grover looked at him strangely and stuttered, "A-at the b-beach….. Look….anything that happens there isn't my fault o-ok?" and he sprinted away. Percy didn't know why Grover was acting like that, but he decided he would ask him later._

_When he got to the beach, he saw two figures; they were both kissing each other, passionately. When he saw who it was, his heart shattered into a million, no, a billion pieces; it was Annabeth and his half-brother, Edward. Then, as if she heard him, she turned her head and saw him and quickly ended the kiss._

"_P-percy! T-this isn't w-what it seems!" Annabeth cried. Then, Percy said in a deathly calm voice, "This isn't what it seems? Then what is it?! You're making out with my half-brother Annabeth, MY half-brother that has an ego as big as all the ocean's combined." Then, his voice broke and tears started to fall, "Annabeth, I was about to propose to you…. look." And Percy showed her the rings. Then, Annabeth clamped her hand over her mouth and exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks, "Percy! I-I'm sorry, I-" _

"_You're sorry?" Percy asked in a small voice that was rising, "You're sorry?! Annabeth, I __**loved **__you, Annabeth. Did you hear me? I __**loved **__you with my__** whole**__ being, my __**whole**__ body, my __**whole**__ soul, and my __**whole**__ heart. And what do I get from that? You cheating on me." Then, Percy said with tears running down his cheeks, ". Annabeth, we're over." He threw the ring into the ocean, and he quickly ran into his cabin._

_When he got to his cabin he dropped into his bed, sobbing. He had no friends left. Thalia was with The Hunt, Nico was busy in the Underworld and Grover had to help the wild. His…. His parents were gone. They died in a fire and there were no remains. Percy didn't know what to do anymore. He only knew that he didn't want to stay where all of the bad memories were. So, he decided that he was going to leave. Leave Camp Half-Blood and go away. He packed some nectar and ambrosia, and wrote a note to the campers and Chiron:_

_Dear Chiron and campers,_

_I'm going to leave for a bit. I don't know how long, but I have some things to think about. Just remember this; I don't blame you guys, I… I had a lot of fun here. The campers were my family, while Chiron, you were like a father to me. Don't look for me, I don't want to be found._

_To all, Percy _

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

Percy felt a tear slip down his cheek and so he quickly wiped it away.

"Goodbye" whispered Percy. Then, Percy left, left the place he was once so happy to call his home.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review plllllzzz**

**Also, I have an idea for the pairings but I want your opinion, since that, plz look at my poll on my page! The choices are:**

**1) Percabeth**

**2) Perlia**

**3) Pertemis**

**Thanks! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviewwwwss! Here's my very-special thanks for you guys, and I'll also answer the questions some of you guys asked!**

**mom: thanks for the opinion! Currently Perlia ****_is_**** winning, but I have yet to voice my opinions….. MUHAHAHAHA **

**Lord Dark Flame: hah, thanks for saying you love this story! And yes, yes, yes, you want Perlia but I have yet to voice my opinion… :DDD**

**adstro: thanks for that tip! I'll be doing that in this chapter although it might make some of my paragraphs shorter… but oh well! :)**

**rider-84: wow, a lot of people are saying perlia! But also, just asking, if I DO make them god and goddess, what will they be god/goddess of? (I'm not saying I will, just asking!)**

**allen: yes, I know, I really want to tell you what is going to happen, but I can't, unfortunately, if I did, I would be spoiling, but please bear with me!**

**Rhyme13kh14Xion8: well, I'm not good at math, so I don't really want to count…** **hehe… I'm guessing around 18-19 though. I think that it's different for demigods or something…. Thanks for the complement! **

**blueice2449: LOL then here how about two more choices: PercyXZoe Nightshade, or PercyXOC**

**Olympus97: hah, we'll see! :DD**

**Annnndddd that's it! And just to let you know, I'm still accepting more votes for the pairings! Just write it in your review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously look like a guy?….No, right?**

**Now I think that you guys think I should just shut my big mouth and continue with the story right? Well, FINE! Hah ok, here it is… enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy was struggling to run away from to empousa's chasing him. Now, you may wonder, why is he running? I mean, isn't he the Hero of Olympus? Shouldn't he be able to defeat them with ease and such? The answer is no. After he left his home, Camp Half-Blood, he had to fight four hellhounds, yes, _four, _and he was pretty mangled up after the fight. Not to mention that he hasn't had any food or water for around three days. The ambrosia and nectar that Percy packed were gone. They got lost in the battle of the hellhounds and because of that, Percy had cuts, bruises, and one black eye.

"Arghh you little demigod, stop running!" an empousa snarled. Percy knew that he wasn't going to be able to outrun her; he was exhausted, cut-up, and there wasn't even an ounce of power left inside of him. He didn't know what to do, just sit there, and wait to be killed or just fight and be killed. _Hah, well at least if I put up a fight, I'll get to go to Elysium. _He decided, he would run for his life and hope to at _least _get to Elysium. Ironic, before, Percy would've fought and fought so that he would live, but now, he would fight and fight so that he would at least get to Elysium. Percy shook his head at that thought.

"Oh demigod, you're slowing down!" the empousa hissed in a mocking tone. "You won't get away." She said and lunged. _Is this the end for me? _Percy thought just as the empousa was about to collide with him. _Is this the death I get for saving Olympus two times? _Percy smiled a thin smile at that thought. _No. _Percy's eyes burned with resolve. _I will not die._ And just as the empousa started to grab him, he uncapped his sword Riptide, and swung it right through the middle of one empousa.

"HOW DARE YOU!" snarled the sister-empousa, "I'll get you for that!" Then, Percy knew that it was useless. He was able to defeat one of the empousa because he had a sudden burst of energy, but it was quickly fading. Percy knew that the end was near, that he would die. _Hah, pathetic_. Percy thought, the Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Gaea and Kronos gets defeated by an empousa?

Nice way to die, don't you think?

Right as she was about to give to last blow, the blow that would've killed Percy, time froze. Yeah, you read right, time _froze._ Then, a black vortex appeared and out came a man that had black eyes. The eyes were pure black with tiny dots in them. Percy realized, the tiny dots were stars. The cloak that the man was wearing was also black, except the stars on it were more obvious, and they were moving.

"W-who are you?!" Percy hissed. He pointed his sword at the man. Then, the man chuckled a little bit and replied,

"I am Chaos, Creator of Space. Now, you do not have to be so violent Perseus Jackson, I only come to offer you a once-in-a-lifetime offer."

Percy, being the idiot he is didn't even now to him, but instead asked, "W-what kind of offer? And how do I know you aren't lying?"

That made the man chuckle more but he quickly became serious again. "You know, young Perseus, you know. Do you not feel the energy that I am giving off? You should know that even the gods are incapable of having so much energy."

Percy then knew that the man, or Chaos, wasn't lying. Percy definitely felt the power coming out of Chaos, and the only time that he felt that much strength was when he was fighting Gaea, but she still had less power than this man that was standing in front of Percy.

Percy lowered his sword and bowed. "Uhh, sorry Lord Chaos… "

Chaos waved it off and said, "No matters, Perseus, and don't call me Lord, I don't like it." Percy nodded to show he heard him.

"Anyways, I have come to give you an offer."

"Uhhh…. like I said before, what kind of offer?

"Perseus, I have watched you over the years that you have progressed. I have seen you grow immensely in you sword skills and power when you first went on the quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt, to when you have finally defeated Gaea. I have also watched you when your friends and the gods threw you away after your use to them was due. In all, I was flabbergasted. How could the gods throw you out after you saved them, _two _times? I just couldn't believe, so I have decided to give you an offer, one that is only valid to those that are modest, loyal, and do not brag like that half-brother of yours."

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, agree to go through the planets, and cleanse them of evil, and also to be loyal to me? If you accept, I must add, you will become stronger, and you will also have a bit of my powers. So, do you accept?" Chaos waited patiently for the answer but he was almost certain that Percy would accept.

Percy thought about the offer. He knew that if he accepted, he would probably never see his friends again. He thought about how Thalia, Grover and Nico stayed loyal to him in the very end. He also thought about the betrayals that he faced. The one that hurt him the most was…. was Ann- _her_, he couldn't even _think_ her name properly. And that was the something that made him reach his final decision.

Percy looked right in the eyes of Chaos and replied and simple, yet would-change-his-life forever answer.

"Yes."

* * *

**OHHHHHHH what will happen next? I know, I know, there are a lot of stories like this with Chaos and all, but I don't want a different Chaos story I just want one that is good and one that I like. So yeppppppp! :)**

**BTW I forgot about these two in the last chapter. You can also vote for:**

PercyXZoe

**or**

**PercyXOC**


End file.
